


Writings Buttelly (Butters x Nelly) South Park.

by Ylen



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual, Love, Romance, buttelly, butters x nelly, nelly x butters, netters, one shorts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylen/pseuds/Ylen
Summary: One Shorts y Drabbles que escriba de esta pareja. (Buttelly / Butters x Nelly / South Park).
Relationships: Nelly (South Park: Free Willzyx)/Leopold "Butters" Stotch





	Writings Buttelly (Butters x Nelly) South Park.

**Author's Note:**

> Empezamos con un pequeño Song Fics que escribi ya hace un tiempo uwu
> 
> Canción: "I hate u, I love u" de Gnash Olivia O'brien.
> 
> Disfruta uwu

**︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿**

Estaba una chica castaña con un peinado de coletas, viendo las publicaciones de sus redes sociales, observaba una foto sosteniendo con firmeza su celular, era de ella y Butters, tomados de las manos mientras tomaban café de los Tweeks.

Saco una pequeña sonrisa, dejo un like y siguió bajando, para ver que la siguiente publicación, era otra foto de su amigo rubio, besando a la chica canadiense, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

**"Me siento usada, pero todavía te hecho de menos, y no puedo ver al final de esto."**

Por que no podía ser el así con ella, pero porque si con esa chica extranjera.

**"Solo quiero sentir tus besos sobre mis labios."**

Ella no se conformaba con ser su amiga, ella quería que el la besara, no le bastaba que la tomara de las manos, ella quería que la besara.

**"Y ahora pasa todo este tiempo, pero yo todavía parece que no puede decirte porque me duele cada vez que te veo."**

Después de tantos años a su lado, el solo la veía como amiga.

_**"Me doy cuenta de cuanto te necesito."** _

Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos, siguieron de varias hasta quedarle los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

_**"Te odio, te amo."** _

_**"Odio amarte."** _

_**"No quiero, pero no puedo poner a otro por encima de ti."** _

No importaba con cuantos chicos ella saliera, simplemente no podía olvidarlo y dejar de amarlo, odiaba amarlo tanto.

_**"Te odio, te amo."** _

_**"Odio tener ganas de ti."** _

No podía negar que ese chico era lindo, sus lindos cabellos rubios y sus bellos ojos azules, pero ella era muy poco para el...y Charlotte era todo para el.

_**"Tu la deseas a ella, la necesitas a ella, y yo nunca seré ella."** _

**───Necesito verte...───** marco desde la otra línea de teléfono, para recibir un "voy para aya" de parte del rubio.

Desde la otra línea, se encontraba el rubio en su casa, soltó un largo suspiro, ya iban semanas desde que la castaña se comportaba extraño con el.

_**"Te hecho de menos cuando no puedo dormir, o después del café, o cuando no puedo comer."** _

Le encantaba pasar tiempo con su novia, pero pasar tiempo con Nelly le daba una gran felicidad, solo quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

**_"Te hecho de menos en el asiento delantero del auto (mirándome), todavía tengo arena en mi chaquetas de noche que no recordamos ¿Me hechas de menos como yo te hecho de menos?"_ **

Recordar todos esos momentos con ella, cuando el le pateó en su ingle, cuando ella lo encontró en Internet bailando una canción-cita gay, río mientras no recordaba, eran tiempos realmente buenos.

**_"La fastidie y me quede enganchado a ti, los amigos también pueden romperte el corazón."_ **

Ser como el era, no siempre le ayudaba, incluso llegaba a hartar a sus amigos y novia, pero nunca a Nelly, el podía ser como era con ella, aunque ahora ella no le quiera hablar.

**_"y yo siempre estoy cansado, pero nunca de tí, si pusiera a alguien como tú delante de ti, no te gustaría esa mierda."_ **

Le costo tiempo darse cuenta que el gustaba de ella, que ella lo quería, que ella quería que el lo besara, pero ya era tarde para los dos, el ya estaba con otra persona.

_**"Yo lanzo el sedal, pero tu no morderías esa mierda. Escribo un texto, luego no me importa esa mierda."** _

Aunque el también la quisiera, sabe que no puede romperle el corazón a su novia, odiaba que Nelly se comportara celosa delante de ella, odiaba demasiado eso de ella.

**_"Tengo estos sentimientos, pero a tí nunca te importa esta mierda."_ **

El ya sabía que ella lo quería, pero también veía que ella se hacia daño, aunque también llegara a odiarla, también la quería.

**_"Oh, mantén un perfil bajo, todavía estás enamorado de mi pero tus amigos no lo saben."_ **

El es el único que lo sabe, ni sus amigas más cercanas como Lola y Millie lo sabían.

**_"Si me desearas, simplemente lo dirías, y si yo fuera tú, nunca me dejaría marchar."_ **

Sabe lo orgullosa que era ella para admitirlo, pero el también veía que ella se hacia daño al fingir que no pasaba nada.

**_"No tengo intención de causar algún daño, solo te hecho de menos en mis brazos."_ **

El también la amaba, la deseaba en sus brazos, deseaba besarle, pero ya era tarde para los dos, el ya estaba con alguien más.

Sabe que no puede quitar a Charlotte de su vida sin ninguna explicación, sabia que tenía que volver a la realidad.

Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la casa de esa chica que odiaba y amaba tanto, ella le abrió y le dio un cálido abrazo, observo sus ojos... estaban rojos de tanto llorar... de tanto llorar por el...

**_"¿Alguna vez te preguntaste lo que pudimos haber sido?"_ **

La miró a la cara y le pregunto, ella no contesto.

**_"Dijiste que no lo harías y lo hiciste, me mientes, te acuestas conmigo, consigues tu puta cura."_ **

Odiaba amarla, verla tan vulnerable ante el, odiaba que ella le mintiera y digiera que estaba bien.

**_"Ahora, todas mis bebidas y todos mis sentimientos, están todos jodidamente mezclados."_ **

Ya no sabia que hacer, el la amaba pero también amaba a Charlotte, pero no tanto como a ella, pero no estaba saliendo con ella, si no con Charlotte.

**_"Siempre he hechado de menos a gente que no debería, algunas veces debes de quemar algunos puentes solo para conseguir un poco de distancia."_ **

Recordaba todas sus antiguas parejas, recordaba a Lexus y Kenny, termino con ellos para estar con Charlotte, pero ahora quería estar con Nelly.

**_"Se que controlo mis pensamientos, y debería de dejar de rememorar, pero aprendí de mi padre que es bueno tener sentimientos."_ **

Sabe que Charlotte es la indicada para el, pero el ama a su amiga, a Nelly.

**_"Cuando el amor y la confianza han desaparecido, supongo que eso es seguir adelante."_ **

**───Estoy jodido gracias a ti───** se separó de ella, mirándola con rabia.

_**"Todo aquel al que le hago bien, me hace mal, así que cada noche solitaria, canto esta canción."** _

Ambos se miraron, en esos momentos sus sentimientos estaban revolvidos, ¿Por que era tan complicado para los dos?

**_"Te odio, te amo."_ **

**_"Odio amarte."_ **

Ambos tenían ese sentimiento de culpa por lastimar al otro.

**_"No quiero, pero no puedo poner a otro por encima de ti."_ **

La castaña limpio sus ojos y lo miro fijó a la cara, reteniendo nuevamente sus lágrimas.

**_"Te odio, te amo."_ **

**_"Odio tener ganas de ti."_ **

**_"Tú la deseas a ella, la necesitas a ella, y yo nunca seré ella."_ **

Ella no era cariñosa como Charlotte, no vestía ropa femenina y seguía usando un peinado algo infantil, no era lo suficientemente buena para el.

**_"A solas, te veo mirarla, como si ella fuera la única chica que nunca hayas visto."_ **

Le dolía eso, le dolía demasiado, le dolía que ella no fuera perfecta para el, le dolía que no fuera la indicada.

**_"No te preocupa, nunca te preocupó,_ **

**_yo no te importo una mierda."_ **

Si nunca le hubiera ayudado a volver con Charlotte, seguro esto no estaría pasando, seguro no lo odiaría como en estos momentos.

**_"Sí, a solas, te veo mirarla, como si ella fuera la única chica que nunca hayas visto."_ **

**───Se que realmente no la quieres───** dijo la chica de sudadera verde, evitando llorar.

 **───Te equivocas, a la que no quiero es a ti, solo quiero alejarme de ti───** contesto el rubio, no iba a dejar que su vida se echar a a perder por ella.

_**"¿cómo es que nunca te diste cuenta** _

_**de que me estás matando lentamente?"** _

**───¡SOLO NO ME VENGAS A ROGAR CUANDO TE DES CUENTA QUE ESTAS VACIÓ POR DENTRO!───** no pudo evitar más, y sus lágrimas volvieron a salir.

**───¡NO HAY PROBLEMA EN ESO!**

**───¡BIEN!───** cerró la puerta en la cara del rubio, para luego cubrir su cara y sentarse cerca de la puerta.

**_"Te odio, te amo."_ **

**_"Odio amarte."_ **

Solo oyó los pasos pesados del contrario, retirándose de su casa.

**_"No quiero, pero no puedo poner a otro por encima de ti."_ **

Sabe que sanar este dolor será difícil, más cuando no puede dejar de odiarlo después de todo.

_**"Te odio, te amo."** _

_**"Odio tener ganas de ti."** _

_**"Tú la deseas a ella, la necesitas a ella,** _

_**y yo nunca seré ella."** _

**───Lamento no ser Charlotte...───** fueron las únicas palabras que dijo antes de romper en llanto.

**︿︿︿︿︿︿︿「✦」︿︿︿︿︿︿︿**


End file.
